Gumbol the Wizard
Gumbol the Wizard is an Afrometer politician and sorcerer. He is the second of the five sons of Humphry the Wizard, and younger brother to Jimmy the Wizard. Gumbol, despite being a powerful sorcerer himself, has often found his achievements overshadowed by his older brother. Like him, Gumbol used his sorcerous leanings to start a political career. After Jimmy resigned from the Head of Sorcery, Gumbol was appointed in his place, although he left a short time after due to his tardiness and irresponsibility. He is now a rogue sorcerer, often spending great bouts of time away from Afrazel and trying unsuccessfully to escape his older brother's shadow. Early Life Gumbol was born on the equivalent of 2nd September 1269 to Humphry the Wizard and Jamima the Book. He was a loud and attention seeking child, jealous of the attention given to Jimmy and his sorcery prodigy status. He possessed comparatively modest sorcerous abilities himself, yet due to his family name and the status of his brother, he was encouraged to actively pursue a career in the subject. His grades were not sufficient to get him into Inchin University; he was an intelligent child yet he lacked motivation and was lazy. Thus he attended Smerchen University, one of Armoury's lesser universities, where he studied a bachelor's degree in sorcery. It was in his first year there that he met Munia the Globe, his future wife with whom he instantly fell in love. This love for Munia and a desire to impress her led him to actively take an interest in his studies, thus he actually became quite a proficient practitioner of sorcery himself. In 1449, at the standard age of 180, he graduated with his degree in sorcery, with honours. His older brother had departed the planet by that point, seeking to learn more about the many disciplines of sorcery in the universe. Gumbol however had no interest in leaving Afrazel, wanting to take his opportunity to secure himself as the most powerful of the Wizard siblings. He joined the Sorcery Division of the Afrometer Military, which was deep into a tense war with the Mohawkians. However, he had no intention to fight any battles, instead wanting to rise up and sit on the High Afrometer War Council and thus possess great power and status. However he was rejected as Head of Sorcery when the position became vacant, as they deemed he lacked the necessary qualifications (he had a bachelor's degree from Smerchen, whereas all previous Heads of Sorcery had PhD's from Inchin). He protested furiously, stating his family name was enough to make him eligible to sit. However, the council, filled with wise war veterans and academics, and the ruler of Afrazel himself Reor the Teller, dismissed him as too temperamental and lacking in credibility. Enraged, Gumbol quit the military before serving in a single battle, instead returning to live with his parents. To make matters more insulting, his brother soon returned to Afrazel, and was granted the position of Head of War, despite also only possessing a bachelor's degree. Appearance Gumbol is the tallest of the five siblings body-wise and with afro included. He has a bright yellow afro which is also the largest in the family. He sports star shaped spectacles, reflecting his showy personality. He also wears a red silk robe that possesses some of the finest fabric on Afrazel. He has an affinity for sideburns, thus he has grown a very manly set of coarse black sideburns on his own face. As per normal with Afrometer sorcerers, Gumbol needed an object through which he could conduct his magical energies. He decided to purchase a very exotic pure gold staff from Earth in the 1500's, and he fused it with a crystal star from the exotic trading planet of Holesh. In keeping with Wizard tradition of having the magical item called "The Duke of ()", he named it the Duke of Souls.